


Не конец света

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [18]
Category: Epica, Lacuna Coil
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: "Никогда не забуду, как добра она была ко мне, когда Epica еще были в начале карьерного пути. Мы выступали вместе на фестивале в Испании. Было очень холодно, и она грела мне руки. У нее такое большое сердце", -написалаСимона в своем инстаграме после того, как на 7000tons она с Кристиной исполнила Heaven's a Lie.





	Не конец света

**Author's Note:**

> Рпф, как следствие, ООС и авторский произвол. [Посмотрите](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e429ed8b68b9cd382fc5567b2d4a03d9/tumblr_ox3nktQ9ei1te67x5o1_1280.jpg) [на этих](https://78.media.tumblr.com/98ea747b84a42d8f9c320e3aefc8b2ca/tumblr_or79doCnRa1vrp6n4o1_1280.pnj) [котов](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/71/c2/58/71c2581953f698b51ba4791855caaa13.jpg).

Да где же они?

Наверное, ещё никогда в жизни Симона не переживала так сильно. До выступления оставалось около часа, но она почему-то вся издёргалась. Она то и дело сверялась с часами, боясь, что перепутала время, что умудрилась пропустить выступления групп, стоявших перед ними в блоке, что ведущий объявит их выход уже в следующую минуту. А она совершенно не готова. И парней нигде не видно. Где же они?

Минут десять назад им сообщили о какой-то технической неполадке в том оборудовании, которое они привезли с собой, и Марк умчался вместе с техниками выяснять, в чём дело. Следом за ним ушли и остальные.

Симона порывалась присоединиться, но Кун попросил остаться. «Вдруг про нас забудут», — пошутил он и ободряюще подмигнул, а Симона не смогла даже выдавить в ответ улыбку. Они умчались решать проблемы группы, а Симона осталась. Осталась за сценой один на один со страхом и надвигающимся концом света.

На первых концертах Epica было хуже, но не настолько, да и справляться с накатывающим волнением от раза к разу становилось всё легче. Обычно ей хватало духа собраться с силами и не психовать в ожидании начала. Этот фестиваль не должен был стать исключением. Только в этот раз всё шло не так. Задержали рейс, по дороге в отель пробило колесо автобуса. И теперь мерзкий, липкий страх поднимался изнутри: сейчас тоже что-то случится, опять появятся какие-то проблемы. И технический сбой — это только начало. Дальше будет хуже.

Симона мерила шагами небольшой участок за сценой, стараясь не натыкаться на других исполнителей и ни с кем не разговаривать. Казалось, перекинься она с кем-нибудь хоть парой слов, ей не сдержать слез, а разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас нельзя было ни в коем случае. Не потому, что придётся снова накладывать макияж, а потому, что она уже не сможет взять себя в руки и выйти на сцену. Ей было до того страшно, что дрожали колени и леденели руки.

Ко всему прочему было чертовски холодно и понемногу немели кончики пальцев. Стуча зубами не то из-за погоды, не то от страха, Симона всё ходила кругами, корила себя за слабоволие и никак не могла понять, как из маленькой насмерть перепуганной девочки снова стать взрослой и решительной. Только бы мальчики поскорее вернулись. Только бы всё это поскорее закончилось.

— У меня от тебя уже в глазах рябит.

Услышав чужой голос, Симона резко остановилась и обернулась. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на всей фигуре, но перед глазами плыло, и взгляд выхватил поначалу лишь отдельные фрагменты образа. Изогнутая бровь, кривая усмешка, глаза прищурены. Кристина смотрела спокойно, в ней не было ни капли раздражения, зато была уверенность, которой так недоставало Симоне, и лёгкость — игривая, опасная. Симона хотела было ответить, но к горлу подступил ком.

Они с Кристиной были знакомы заочно, как знакомы друг с другом почти все музыканты «тяжёлых» групп. Но вот так, лицом к лицу, почти не встречались, и разговаривать как-то не приходилось. Здесь, в Испании, они были заявлены в одном блоке, и Симона с большим интересом следила сначала за саундчеком Lacuna Coil, а потом и за тем, как группа коротает время в ожидании выступления.

Они выглядели уверенными в себе, шутили, смеялись, о чём-то громко разговаривали. Они не спешили и не нервничали. Кристина же, двигаясь лениво и размеренно, успевала следить за коллегами и помогать музыкантам, если им что-то было нужно. В тот момент Симона поняла, откуда взялось известное всем фанатам и друзьям группы прозвище «мама Кри».

Теперь Кристина смотрела на неё снизу вверх, но Симона всё ещё чувствовала себя маленькой и незначительной, и эта неестественно усугубившаяся разница в возрасте имела куда больше значения, чем разница в росте.

— Прекрати метаться, — тон Кристины не был ни приказным, ни повелительным. Она словно бы уговаривала Симону. — Конца света сегодня не будет. Точно тебе говорю. Для него должно быть хоть немного теплее, чёрт бы побрал эти холода.

Родной итальянский сказывался в растянутых гласных и непривычно расставленных акцентах, но в этом было что-то особенно тёплое, важное. Голос Кристины обволакивал, успокаивал. Так успокаивает шум прибоя в ночи, так укрывает огромное звёздное небо. Черные глаза смотрели внимательно и с такой нежностью, будто во всём мире нет сейчас для Кристины человека важнее Симоны.

И Симона окунулась в эту нежность с головой, как в мягкую морскую воду, оставляя позади страх, дрожь, панику, душащий ужас. Кристина подошла ближе, продолжая что-то говорить, рассказывать, успокаивать. Взяла руки Симоны в свои — горячие пальцы на холодной коже, — подышала на них, отогревая.

Она рассказывала о том, как волновалась во время самого первого выступления, как два года назад долго бегала из угла в угол и материлась на всех, кто попадался в поле зрения, когда всё летело к чёртовой матери из-за отсутствия звуковика. Пообещала надавать по задницам мальчикам из Epica за то, что оставили свою принцессу в одиночестве.

Симона с каждым словом оттаивала, согретая заботой и нежностью — казалось, неисчерпаемыми в этом огромном сердце. Она уже улыбалась и даже что-то отвечала, откликалась рассказом на рассказ и с всё возрастающим восторгом смотрела в тёмные глаза, не в силах оторваться.

— Вот так-то лучше, — весьма довольная результатом, заявила Кристина, заметив проступивший на щеках Симоны румянец. Она помолчала пару секунд, глядя с сомнением, потом усмехнулась. — Предупреди своих мальчиков, что вы сегодня ужинаете с нами. Хотя бы потому, что после этого холодильника нужно как минимум по бокалу распить. Идёт?

Симона согласилась не задумываясь. Ей было удивительно хорошо рядом с Кристиной — нежной, внимательной. Удивительно спокойствие чувствовала от прикосновения её горячих рук.

Вернулся Марк, за ним и остальные. Подошли музыканты Lacuna Coil. До выхода Epica на сцену оставалось ещё минут двадцать, было время перекинуться хотя бы парой слов, определиться с планами на вечер. Кристина обняла окончательно оттаявшую Симону за талию и отвела немного в сторону от занятых бурным обсуждением мужчин.

— Никогда не бойся, принцесса. Ты вполне можешь за себя постоять, что бы тут, — Кристина обвела засценье свободной рукой, — ни происходило. Но если что, — подмигнула она, — я буду рядом.

И не было в ту минуту ничего важнее нежданного обещания. 

От былого страха не осталось и следа. Была только греющая радость. Было обещание. Было что-то большое и важное, затопившее Симону до краёв. Было выступление, от которого кружилась голова и хотелось летать. Были горячие руки, державшие её до последней секунды перед выходом на сцену.

И странное, но такое важное напутствие:

— Я же говорила, что конец света не сегодня.


End file.
